


【哥红】一步

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 一个走得慢了些的暗恋故事。





	【哥红】一步

**Author's Note:**

> 一个走得慢了些的暗恋故事。

正文

尴尬的气氛。从胡子拉碴的男人进门起始，整座房里安静得过分诡异。莫关山不知要说些什么，随手递给他一包所剩无几的香烟盒子，打了声招呼借口逃遁，拿起钥匙转身出门。

北方的秋天不像南方那样来得悄无声息，街道上过于萧瑟的景象易于让人陷入悲观。爱情事业毫无收获的人，与无家可归的候鸟无异，如果倒回一周前，莫关山说不定也只有这样的想法。但现在，他更忧心的是回去要面对的不仅有空荡荡的出租屋，还有“煞神”般前男友的亲生大哥，床榻缠绵过的那种。

说巧不巧，莫关山前阵子刚跟贺天分手，常驻国外一年见不到一次面的贺呈就乘着航班，准确无误地落脚到这片地盘上，并且准确无误地在Night club跟他碰头滚了床单。男人压在他身上打桩时，轻微的柚子香混着酒精的味道，让莫关山飘飘然眩晕，湿热感与高潮的酥麻感叠加，两人胡天胡地四处作乱，醒时却又追悔莫及。

回想到些令人面红耳赤的画面，莫关山不禁将手从外衣口袋取出，无意地摸了下自己的脸颊，只觉皮肤烫手，像是在灼烧。

他耸了耸肩，缩着肩膀快速离开那块地方，向远处走去。

莫关山最早跟的并不是贺天，而是贺呈。他在贺呈手下做事，两人上司下属，界限分明，彼此熟识，从未有过越轨之事。

贺天去公司实习那段时间，莫关山与他上演了一段“傲慢与偏见”，一来二往，感情就莫名生起，成了背地里谈恋爱谈得最火热的一对。贺天年龄比莫关山小，年轻气盛，火力旺，抓着空闲的时间跟他调情，时不时把人堵在杂物间或厕所，做些私密的事。

偶然有一天，也不知贺呈是哪根弦不对，一个文件堆满桌角的领导不好好批示文件，偏偏来了兴趣去杂物间探风。莫关山裤子被扒得干净，两条腿还缠在贺天劲瘦的腰部，低头轻吟时，亮光一现，男人立在门外，看到里面的场景，脸色要多难看有多难看，贺天也不在乎，连续性地有力挺动，直把莫关山肏得两腿打颤，嘴里发浪。贺呈也不知什么时候走的，到后面，对着莫关山冷淡了好久，调职去了国外前见的最后一面，才勉强缓和。

贺天也没在自家公司待多久，他自立门户，在外面搞工作室，捎带上莫关山，一起离职了。同居共事约莫四年，感情冷淡得快，好几次两人都因意向不同，争吵得厉害。几乎是心照不宣的，顶着破破烂烂的名分，两人工作上笑脸相对，生活里分得格外清楚，莫关山提出分手后，断断续续复合了几次，又再分手，苦不堪言。

但这次，是真的分开了。一下子，什么都没了，除了望不到头的时间。

贺呈先是打了电话，一通两通四五十通跨国电话不要钱似的拼命打，莫关山窝在家里，喝酒、看电影、睡觉、挂电话，颓废得没个人样。

行动派作风总是利落，男人说到就到。从机场到他居住的地方，再到酒吧。莫关山点了酒不喝，他自己一杯一杯的灌进胃里，喝得七七八八，振作后还能将人带去酒店，乌漆嘛黑时背后将人一抱就不撒手了。

他说，“总该到我了。”

莫关山先是蹙眉，额角突突地，像是预示了接下来的事。

“我只差了一步而已。”

男人的手宽大、厚实，从莫关山敞开的脖领往下停在那细嫩顺滑的胸口。他兀自感受了一下那心跳声，另一只手也绕过来，两手汇合，布料裂开，莫关山始终一动不动。

“啾...”吻开始连绵下落，从矜持的到狂乱的。

贺呈把人按在墙上，呼吸细密，吮吸着大片的裸露的肌肤。他有时用牙齿咬，不带力气的，缓慢咬磨，自觉那里留了印子，又转战另一个地方。

“嘶—”莫关山忽地被咬疼了。那原本附在他腰上的手下滑到他两腿之间轻轻揉搓他有了反应的性器，贺呈咬着他胸口的一颗茱萸，发出色情的吸食声。

“这没意义。”

像是要打破目前的境况，莫关山脱口而出，算是制止。贺呈抬起头，也不知是不是笑了，良久，他一把将他抱起，言语里说不出的意味，。

“等待的人觉得有意义。”

贺呈进入时，紧致的甬道像是吞吃又像是推拒。莫关山仰面躺在床上，两条腿挂在贺呈肌肉饱满的胳膊上，腰下垫了个柔软的白色枕头。

男人轻轻一撞，算是提醒性事的开始。起先莫关山还能保持住不发出任何呻吟声，接下来一连串孟浪的动作却将他顶弄得几近招架不住。贺呈喜欢跟他亲吻，舌头灵活得跟蛇一样，纠缠起来水啧声不绝，像是要把他一寸一寸全吃进肚里。

阴茎本就将小穴塞得满当，贺呈还要再塞入两根手指，刺激他的穴壁，让他好几次控制不住，舒爽得大腿痉挛，哼吟不止。

一个间奏，莫关山难得潮吹，穴口里喷薄出透明的液体，腿间湿润一片，双眼失神。男人抓住他的手，十指紧扣，喘着气发狠操干，嗓子喑哑，低声了好几句，“一步罢了。”等激烈过后闭着眼，在底下人的体内释放，又是一阵温柔的，感情浓烈的吻。反应又起，两人不言，合拍地做到后半夜才搂着睡下。

事情陡变，次日，什么也不敢说，什么也说不清。

回到家中，莫关山开了门，发现男人站在厨房泡咖啡。

他将手里的大购物袋一放，瞟着烟灰缸里满满的烟灰，从茶几那里拿过烟盒扔进了垃圾桶里。

“你不回去？”他随口问道。

贺呈听到他的声音，手里的杯子哐啷磕在洗手池边缘。

“关山。”

男人回头看他，眼睛里多是犹豫。

莫关山错过他投来的目光，摸了摸鼻子，“我不是急着赶你回去。”

“我们之间....”贺呈想着这些天反复想要说出的话，“我想你跟我在一起。”

这次算是果断痛快，莫关山忍不住偷偷看了他一眼。

“你当老板的时候我都听你的。”

“现在你不是我的老板。”

贺呈不知他的意思，疑惑间，见莫关山露出一个浅浅的笑，是过往不轻易见到的，“你要想，我们无关其他，试一试？”

临到头，贺呈一怔，待反应，心里头无法自抑地满是喜悦。

“好。”

“如果当时......”莫关山想想，摇了摇头。

又或者现在刚好吧。谁在前谁在后，又有什么差别呢？时间总会验证的。


End file.
